Dragon
} |name = Dragon |image = Creature-HighDragon.jpg |px = 270px |variations = Dragonling Drake Dragon Mature dragon High dragon Great dragon |appearances = Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Mark of the Assassin Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Dragons are extremely large and powerful reptilian animals which are capable of using elemental breaths. Background Dragons prefer to live in old ruins and cave complexes. Through the Steel Age, humans often destroyed such locations to discourage dragons from nesting close to settlements. Such precautions fell out of practice after dragon hunters from Nevarra hunted them to near-extinction. Most people thought that dragons had been extinct for centuries, but a notable rampage by a high dragon during the end of the Blessed Age caused Divine Faustine II to name the next Age as the Dragon Age. Not all humans are hostile to dragons. The "dragon cults" of legend were notorious for their fanatic devotion to their particular high dragon. Although much remains unknown, evidence suggests that high dragons may allow such devoted humans to assist in the care of dragonlings in exchange for dragon blood. In Dragon Age: The Silent Grove, Yavana says that there was a time "before the Veil, before the mysteries were forgotten," when dragons ruled the skies. Furthermore, she speaks in an unknown tongue to her high dragon.[[:File:Dragonic.png|An excerpt from Dragon Age: The Silent Grove]]. The scientific study of dragons and their relatives, like Wyverns and Varghests, is called "Draconology" and is taught at the University of Orlais by Professor Frederic. Examinations show that the bodies of dragons form natural cysts around infections with the Taint, making them unusually resistant to the blight disease in contrast to other species.Learn More about Dragons. Involvement Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Alistair discovers the Silent Grove, a safe haven for dragons where Yavana has been attempting to revive Great dragons. }} Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Tevinter magister Aurelian Titus has been using the blood of King Maric Theirin to fuel his ambition of controlling The Fade through the power of the Great dragon blood in Maric. }} Dragon Age: Inquisition Types of dragons Dragons are classified by the various forms they take as they age. Dragon Age: Inquisition introduces different types of these dragons, for example a Fereldan Frostback.Dragon Age: Inquisition demo E3 2014 Life Cycle Dragons are classified into several distinct forms which differ with age and gender. Dragonling Dragons begin their lives within eggs. A newly hatched dragon is called a dragonling. These sinuous, wingless creatures are born in large numbers, as only a few ever survive to maturity, and are roughly the size of a deer. They have voracious appetites, but lack the features that distinguish their elders of their gender. Dragonlings usually remain with their mothers until they reach adulthood and venture out on their own. Drake Male dragons never develop into the winged monsters of myth. Their forelegs grow only vestigial spurs where wing membranes would be in female dragons. Drakes seek out the lairs of high dragons immediately after reaching maturity. Often several drakes will linger around the home of a high dragon, each hoping to receive approval. Once a drake is selected by a high dragon, he will be monogamous for life. Drakes defend their potential nest aggressively, and many would-be dragon hunters have lost their lives to a drake's fiery breath or a crushing blow from its tail. Drakes are a step up from dragonlings. Ranked normal or elite, the Warden will encounter usually two or more at once. Drakes have an uncanny resistance to fire, being dragons, so it is not recommended to use it against them. Dragon Female dragons take much longer to mature than their male counterparts. They too undergo a metamorphosis of sorts at adulthood; But while males lose the use of their forepaws, females actually grow a third set of limbs specifically to serve as wings. Young females travel great distances looking for a suitable nesting site. Because of their nomadic habits, these are the dragons most frequently encountered by man. With a stronger resistance to fire, dragons are mostly elites or boss-level encounters. It is rare to find even one, much less several of them altogether. Mature dragon Mature dragons are mature female dragons, becoming significantly larger than the normal Dragon but lower than High Dragon. Thus, they are between the two in power. High dragon High dragons are venerable female dragons. They are the monsters of legend and one of the most powerful of all dragonkind. The high dragon will excavate a massive lair for herself in order to accommodate her harem of drakes, eggs, and dragonlings. Its scales are purple rather than green in contrast to other dragons. High dragons rarely leave their lairs; they prefer to spend their time sleeping, mating, and living off the prey their drakes bring back. However, roughly once every century, the high dragon will prepare for clutching by taking wing. Commonly known as a rampage, she will fly far and wide for weeks, eating hundreds of animals, to support her growing dragonlings. Leaving devastation in her wake, she then returns to her lair to lay her eggs, restarting the cycle of dragons. Great dragon The existence of this ancient form of dragon, distinct from High dragons, was revealed in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove.Dragon Age Library Edition Volume 1, pg. 73, annotation by David Gaider. They were active in the time of Calenhad Theirin.As seen in Chapter 1 of Dragon Age: Until We Sleep.. They are the rarest of their kind, though it seems all except two have died out, and one of the remaining is referred to as the "Dragon queen". Archdemon The archdemon, while not an actual dragon in the traditional sense, appears somewhat similar to one once it has been awoken by darkspawn during a Blight. Despite not looking very different from other large dragons, Archdemons are immensely more powerful and intelligent than high dragons, serving as the masterminds of darkspawn hordes during the Blights they lead against the world. Spectral dragon The Queen of the Blackmarsh was once a large high dragon, that was wreaking havoc on the village of Blackmarsh and killing everyone that attempted to dispose of her. However, when the new Orlesian baroness heard of her people's plight, she went alone to the dragon. After a brief amount of time and a loud noise, she returned to the village and the high dragon was never seen again. When the Warden-Commander travels to Blackmarsh in Awakening they can find all five missing dragon bones and return them to the skull northwest of the entrance. After doing so the Fade barrier beside the skull will dissipate leading the way to the fight with the Queen of the Blackmarsh which manifests as a spectral high dragon with powerful lightning-based attacks. After the high dragon is defeated she yields the traditional amount of rare loot as well as an Ancient Dragon Bone which is a powerful material for Wade to make into a powerful weapon. Dragon thrall Dragon Thralls are normal dragons (as opposed to "Old Gods" and blighted high dragons) that were corrupted by the darkspawn taint, in the manner of Blight Wolves. Two Dragon Thralls are encountered during The Battle of Denerim. Another two are encountered at the end of The Righteous Path guarding the exit of the Silverite Mine. Gallery Dragon attack.jpg|Concept art from Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker DA2 Mature Dragon in combat with Aveline.jpg|Aveline Vallen battling a mature dragon Dragon age inquisition 01.jpg|A dragonling in Inquisition DragonPerch WM.jpg|A high dragon in Inquisition Dragon tarot.png|Dragon tarot card Dragonling tarot.png|Dragonling tarot card Guardian of Mythal CG.jpg|Guardian of Mythal See also * Wyvern – a smaller reptile related to the dragon References Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker creatures Category:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures